CheckMate
by Code C.H.A.O.S
Summary: Charlotte and Laura finally realize what each other really means to them. Where will this go and what troubles will they face. Stay tuned


Kitty Slumber Party

Charlotte was looking at the clock on her desk as Ms. Orimura lectured about advanced combat tactics and maneuvers finally the clock struck 5:00 p.m. and the bell rang. Everyone stood and bowed to Ms. Orimura and began to file out of the classroom. Charlotte had been anticipating tonight all week long. She had finally convinced Laura to have a slumber party. Charlotte knew they were roommates and sleep in the same room all the time, but this was going to be her first real sleepover. She had a few when she still lived with her mother but after she died and was forced into this life her female bonding interaction had been limited. She thought she would have more after everyone found out she was actually a girl but most of the girls had already formed cliques and being a representative contender didn't help as it kept her busy. She grabbed her bag and shooed people out of her way until she was in the clear then dashed towards the girl's dormitory. She ran into her room and laid in wait. It wasn't long before footsteps approached the door and Laura walked inside. "Thank you, Clarissa, that information will be of much use for the sleep party…um yes ssorry slumber party." Said Laura as she walked inside. Charlotte jumped out and hugged Laura by surprise and she squealed and then flipped Charlotte onto the ground. "zut alors, was that really necessary Laura?" asked Charlotte as she picked herself up off the ground. "Sorry, mein freundin. I'm on guard at all time" Charlotte dusted herself and then hugged Laura, "I hope you're ready for all the fun things I have planned for tonight" Laura gave a wry smile "First off we're going to the bathhouses". She grabbed their toiletries and pulled her along by the hand.

It was still early so no one else was in the bath. "Laura, come and sit. I'll wash your back for you". Laura sat down and Charlotte began to wash her back. She felt the muscles underneath her skin and gave Laura a little massage. After awhile she began to fidget, 'What's wrong Laura, not enjoying this'. "No, no I'm enjoying it just fine". Charlotte peeked and saw her cheeks were rosy red. Charlotte dropped the towel and pressed her chest up against her back and began to move up and down spreading the soap around with her buxom bust. Laura instantly squeaked and shivered. "There that's better, no we can make sure you get all nice and clear back here". "Charlotte, please, and you call Ichika a pervert." Charlotte laughed and grabbed a bucket and filled it with cold water and dumped it over Laura and her scream was to die for, almost literally after the look that Laura gave her. Laura chased her around while she laughed. Eventually she calmed down and they soaked in the hot bath for awhile before getting out and heading back to the room. Laura went to her dresser and grabbed her pajamas, but Charlotte stopped her. "Laura, wait I have a surprise for you" Charlotte dove under her bed and pulled out a few bags she had purchased just for tonight. "Ta-dah" she exclaimed. Charlotte pulled out some neko sleeping hoodies that were like their other cat pajamas. "They came out with new versions of our favorite pjs so I figured we could inaugurate them with our sleepover. She reached into another bag. They even came with matching panties with a tail.". Laura's mouth fell open. "Nein, you will not get me into that ridiculous outfit. I'd rather…" Laura was cut off when Charlotte tackled her. Laura tried to struggle her dignity was at stake, but Charlotte stripped her down and soon she was a pouting cute little gray kitten. "Tres mignon now come on. You know the drill" Charlotte cooed as she smushed up against Laura. "…. Meow" cried Laura and Charlotte cooed even louder. "Now then let's get this slumber party started.

First, they took turns painting each other's nails. Of course, Laura wanted some black nail polish, so Charlotte grabbed some pink polish and painted them before she even knew it. Charlotte thought she would freak out, but she admired the color quite fondly. They made some popcorn and put on a movie about an IS pilot split between her duty and love. There was a love triangle between her and her partner and the doctor that took care of her when she was almost paralyzed after a training accident. They were piles of mush and tears by the end of it. In the end she was betrayed by both of them and had to use her inner resolve to defeat both of them. She left the battlefield broken in more ways then one. "That was so sad, I thought it was supposed to have a good ending" sniffed Charlotte. "There's no better ending then coming out on top amidst strife" remarked Laura. "How's this for strife" yelled Charlotte as she threw a pillow at Laura. Laura rolled backwards to dodge and grabbed a pillow on her own and counterattacked and soon they were in an all-out pillow war. Laura was a formidable foe, every time Charlotte got close, she would be ready and knock the sense out of her with a pillow from nowhere. Eventually Charlotte surrendered, and Laura stood over her in glory. "WHAHAHA, once again the german defeats the french. Now you must submit to my will". Charlotte started to protest until Laura grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed. "Receive thy punishment" proclaimed

Laura. Laura raised her hand and it fell upon Charlotte's left butt cheek. Charlotte yelped in surprise and squirmed beneath Laura. Laura continued spanking her until her cheeks were red. Laura let her up and Charlotte rubbed her sore butt. "Laura was that really necessary", Laura look confused, "I spoke with Clarissa and she said girls do pseudo-sexual things at slumber party, was she wrong". Charlotte gave that a thought, "I think she might have meant like practice kissing or something". Laura nodded then stood up and kissed her on the lips and their lips stayed together for a moment. "That was nice" smiled Laura. Charlotte could only nod. "Well, I think its time for bed. We have things to do in the morning." Charlotte again just nodded and climbed into her bed and they switched the lights out.

Charlotte laid in her bed her face warm from her thoughts. After a few minutes she called to Laura, "You know its not really a sleepover if we don't sleep in the same bed. You know Laura". She didn't get a response, but she heard light foot steps and soon a warm body slid into her bed and snuggled close to her. Charlotte shifted down until they were face to face. Charlotte lifted her chin and kissed Laura deeply. Laura let her tongue intertwine with hers and they only broke apart when they needed air. "Laura is this ok" Laura just nodded and kissed her again. She began to run her hands up and down Charlotte. She reached down and lifted up Charlotte's hoodie and unclasped her bra and fondled her breasts. Charlotte had never been touched like this before even by herself. Charlotte returned the favor and let her hands drift to Laura's hips. She felt the panties that she had bought for her. She touched her between her legs and found it already sopping wet. She pulled them down and she slid a finger inside her. Laura let out a moan as she started to pump her finger in and out of her. Charlotte added another finger and soon she felt Laura tense and she let out a load moan that she muffled in her chest then she fell limp. Charlotte drew a finger to her lips and gave it a taste. Laura tasted sweet to her. The smell was also intoxicating. She pulled Laura's underwear and wrapped her arms around her waist, and they fell asleep intertwined in bliss.

A/N

Just got done rewatching this show and if it wasn't for it being a harem anime, Charl and Laura would totally be together


End file.
